Witchblade (2017) Issue 7
Witchblade (2017) Issue 7 is the seventh issue of the 2017 reboot Witchblade comics series. This issue is the first part of Good Intentions story arc. Synopsis Breaking a demon’s stranglehold on New York City was only the beginning for Alex and Team Witchblade—now somebody much worse than a demon wants the Artifact, and they’ll do anything to get it. Characters * Alex Underwood * Declan * Maggie Shane * Sean * Majil * Witchblade * Johnny Meyers Plot Summary Previously In 1978, Maggie and Declan monitor a club in Hell's Kitchen. As Maggie gets out of the car armed with a gun, Declan asks if she really wants to go there alone. Maggie reassures him, that she will be fine. When she approaches the club, people outside inform her, that Sean is looking for her. As she enters Sean's office, Maggie is knocked out by his henchmen from behind. Maggie then wakes up in basement with Declan, both of them tied to chairs. Sean then tells the two captives to reveal who ratted him to the feds. Declan immediately swears, that he didn't betrayed him and Sean shoots him in the head. Having already be aware of Maggie being the one who betrayed him, Sean asks why did she do it after he took her from the street. Maggie evades the question by telling him, that she told the officers as to what they did with Donovan's body. After hearing this, Sean proceeds to shoot her in the head. In the present day Bronx, a homeless man is woken by someone walking towards him. Thinking is might be his friend Steve, he asks if its him. The man turns out to be a demon, who claims to have eaten Steve. Suddenly, the demon is impaled through his head with a sword by Alex. She then tells the homeless man to run as more demons come after her. After taking down the demons, Alex returns to Perdida Duncan's house, where she attacks the demon inhabiting it. The demon manages to escape after wounding Alex. Although the Witchblade urges her to go after it as he will bring more of his kind, Alex refuses because of her wound. The Witchblade explains, that they're meant to be fearless warriors who do not retreat until every last enemy lies dead. Alex counters this by saying that her body had enough for this night. She then calls Majil, informing him that his guess about someone killing homeless men in Hunts Point was right. Meanwhile a women begins to follow her. Elsewhere, Majil keeps watch over Johnny under request of Alex. Majil then informs her, that feds have entered the hotel, Johnny is staying and he goes to check whats happening. Meanwhile, Alex remembers how three months ago she find out about Johnny's sudden reappearance. Out no where, Alex is shot by the woman whose been following her. Alex then falls down the stairs leading to the metro subway. The woman turns out to be Maggie. As Alex hides in the metro subway, the Maggie tells her to come out as she knows, that the Witchblade can't make her invisible. She also reveals to be using special fragmentation rounds, specially made to neutralize her tricks. Then Alex notices an oncoming train and decides to jump to the other side of the tracks. Although she succeeds, Maggie hits her in the shoulder. At Majil's apartment, Majil checks Alex strange wound, which he points out to her. Alex then asks, what happened to Johnny. Majil explains, that Johnny disappeared as feds entered the hotel, which frustrates Alex. He then asks why Alex hasn't asked Debbie and Detective Roseland for help. Alex explains, that Roseland told her to never involve her again in these things and Debbie doesn't know about Johnny. She then asks Majil to inspect the bullet. Debbie would want to get answers from Johnny who is already spooked enough. As Majil inspects the bullet, he concludes that is made out of silver, coated with some other material. He decides to keep the bullet and see if he can find anything else about it. Meanwhile, Alex returns home, when she notices her scratched mailbox. She decides to enter her apartment through fire escape, where she's confronted by Maggie. Alex figures, that scratching her mailbox was to lure her out here. Maggie then reveals, her knowledge about the Witchblade, particularly the fact, that as Alex energy runs out, its harder to use the artifact. Alex confirms this, but adds that she doesn't need the Witchblade when facing against somebody human. She then proceeds to disarm Maggie and punch her to the face. Maggie tells her, that she made big assumption about her being a human. The two women then fight with Maggie managing to knock her to the ground. The Witchblade then extends a tendril, which hurts Maggie's hand, letting Alex to kick her in the face. Maggie then begins to chant some kind of spell, paralyzing Alex and scaring the Witchblade. Suddenly, Maggie stops the chant as Johnny faces her. Maggie pulls out a knife and stabs him in the stomach. Johnny counter attacks by forcing Maggie to drop her knife and then knocking her out. Before he can kill her, Alex stops him, saying that they need to question her first. Johnny then takes a stranger canister and stabs himself in the neck with a needle, filled with unknown substance, telling Alex that he will be okay. Alex then asks him what is going on here. He tells her to call police for Maggie as Johnny explains, that she works for somebody who wants the Witchblade and this is just the start of what they're willing to do to get it. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Witchblade (2017) Issues